Conduct and complete per year two Phase I and two Phase II clinical studies of new anticancer drugs sponsored by the Division of Cancer Treatment (DCT), National Cancer Institute (NCI). Phase I studies will provide the parameters and characteristics of drug toxicity, the maximally tolerated dose, and, where methods are already available, simple clinical pharmacokinetics of serum and urine drug concentrations. Phase I clinical studies with drug combinations may, on occasion, be performed. Phase II studies will be conducted after the completion of a Phase I study for a specified drug schedule. Phase II studies will provide a statistically significant evaluation of the magnitude of antitumor activity of investigational drugs in one or more of the following diseases and, if applicable, specific subtypes: colorectal carcinoma; carcinoma of the lung; carcinoma of the breast; malignant melanoma; acute leukemia; and malignant lymphoma. In addition, on occasion, drug combinations may be evaluated if warranted by a strong data based rationale.